Blank Pages Of My Life
by neechan2710
Summary: Everything was a mess and Misaki does not know what was going on. 'Who is he', 'how does mom and suzu know them'... 'lets get her back real quick'... Find out the contents of the Blank Pages Of her Life please go easy on me... my first fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

**BLANK PAGES OF MY LIFE.**

* * *

Chapter 1- Unanswered Question and Question less Answers.

* * *

"Misaki… honey, you need to get up" came a concerned voice. A silky smooth and charming sound to ones ears.

"Misa-chan…misa misa misa!"

"Unnn…." The amber eyed girl, who was called Misaki Usui Walker, opened her eyes not before making a fist of her hand and rubbing her eyes.

The green-eyed blonde looked at his beautiful wife. She seemed like an angel when the rays from the sun lighted on her face. She was literally the whole world for him. Too cheesy, isn't it? But also true.

He smiled … but his smile was just an upturn of lips. Somewhere deep down it was just a disguise for his sadness. He will have to go through everything today. After every three to four months … _ **THIS**_ was bound to happen.

Misaki yawned lazily and gave a look around herself. Sensing someone to be beside her she met his eyes, bright amber orbs meeting mysterious emerald diamonds. She looked at him for a good _two_ _minute_ time and he knew it was here.

"Uhh… I'm sorry…," Misaki said "but … _who are you_?"

Takumi looked in her eyes – pure innocence. She was not the one to blame. He replied in the most convincing manner, a tone he thought he would never use, to say "I'm you husband dear. My name is Takumi Usui Walker. Will you listen to me?"

Misaki looked confused but she agreed to listen to what he wanted to say. But he insisted that she should clean up herself and have breakfast first. She obeyed him though it was all weird.

They had a small chat about the weather and all. Then she asked me him "Can you please explain everything. It's like I'm felling empty. There is a blank space in my mind."

Just as she asked this the doorbell rang. They both looked at the door. The emerald ones had relief in them. He opened the door to reveal a few people. The first one was a bit old lady following her was a younger girl. Both of them had brown eyes and black hair. Minako Ayuzawa and Suzuna Ayuzawa. Both had a little smile plastered on their lips. As soon as Misaki saw them, her face lit up. "Mom and Suzu? Hey!"

There was a little pause as the new entrant glanced at the male. He smile as if reassuring them that he was fine.

Behind the younger girl was another little person. A young male with striking emerald eyes and beautiful black hair. He popped his head from nowhere and had a smile as bright as the sun, enough to light up the whole room. Misaki gave him a confused look as he approached her and put his hand forward far a handshake. She took the little hand and asked "And who might you be?" she bent little so she was almost the same height as him.

The little boy smiled again and spoke "My name is Yuichiro Usui Walker. I'm you son, mom. I will turn 9 years old this month."

Misaki was absolutely confused now.

Early in the morning as soon as she wakes, an emerald eyed blonde, who looks extremely hot, tells her that he is her husband. Next, talking to him seems so familiar as if they had known each other for a long time. She recognizes her mother and younger sister and along with them comes a little boy claiming that he is her son. She was pretty sure that something was wrong but yet everything seemed completely right. She wanted to ask so many questions. Like ' _who are these people saying that they are my husband and son?' "why can't I remember the?' 'How does mom and Suzuna know them?' 'Why do they seem so normal about this situation?'_ Her head was aching now _._ It seemed as if it would burst any moment.

"I called them when you were taking you bath." Takumi spoke for the first time since the guests were here."Oh..." was the only thing she replied.

"Onee-Chan let's sit, I'll tell you everything" Suzuna spoke in a monotone voice.

"Hmm ….okay."

"Can I come too?" asked the little boy. He wanted to be with his mom. Though she did not remember him she was still his mom. Staying away from her for four days was enough frustrating for him. He was with his dad. He loved him; but a mother's love cannot be replaced by anything. Right?

"If you can manage to listen to everything again, I don't mind it." Suzuna replied with a hint of concern in her tone. He glanced at Misaki with an unsure look but nodded nevertheless.

"I will be fine. I just want to be with her." He reassured her.

Takumi heard his son's words and felt proud. Even at this young age he was like an adult. He understood his mother's situation clearly and always helped them. He would always stay with her when _THIS_ came up. He never complained; only cooperated. But Takumi knew better than anyone how painful it was for this 9 year old.

Suzuna took Misaki to the couch and started telling her the situation as usual. Asking her various questions like: 'do you remember me and mom?', 'do you remember brother –in-law? Etc. etc. Misaki answered all of them honestly with a 'yes' or 'no' or a 'maybe' in between form time to time.

Takumi thought it was better he did not listen to it, for the first time in his life he was afraid to hear something. He went to the balcony stood there leaning against the wall on the left. He stared out at the city thinking of random things. He did not want to fill up his mind with anything. Particularly not Misaki. It hurts. He had kept it all inside; locked and secured. He had thrown the key to his lock in the sea. He did not want to express his feelings. It would trouble, not only him but also his son, mother-in-law, sister-in-law, and especially Misaki. He took a deep breath and sighed as if draining all the bad thoughts out of his system.

Minako watched her lovely son-in-law getting depressed all by himself. He will never mention it but off-course they know.

"Are you fine? She asked. Concern laced in her voice.

"I guess?" he replied with a bit of guilt.

"It's fine dear. I am there with you. After all, you only said that I was your mother, didn't you?"

"Mom…." Takumi's voice shuttered a bit. He wanted to say something yet he kept quiet thinking about others. About his Misaki. About his son Yuichiro. And somehow, albeit selfishly, about himself as well. Just when he had thought that his life was complete something had to ruin his perfect paradise. Yet like how others say; No one is perfect in this world, so…. nor was he.

' _I guess it is all my fault after all. If only I had stopped her that day….._ ' he was about to continue blaming himself when two arms came around his neck and pulled him in a warm hug. First he was confused, then when he recognised that the arms belonged to his wife, he was shocked. He pulled back to look in her eyes. She was blushing a shade redder than that of tomatoes.

"Don't look at me like that. I saw you sulking here and couldn't help myself. This was the only thing that came to my mind ….a-and I-I d-did this because you and mom and Suzu said that you are my husband. Nothing else…. do you get that? I am still having my doubts."

Takumi chuckled at the 'nothing else' part. Seriously … she never failed to surprise him. Yui (As he was often called Yui-kun)tried hard to supress a giggle but failed miserably. He started rolling on the floor while clutching his stomach in order to calm all the laughter. [ **A/N: sorry…but seriously….. writing Y-U-I-C-H-I-R-O again and again is annoying and damn tiring]**

Misaki blushed another deeper shade of crimson. "Oh no….. You are so not laughing you little monster." She tried to reach out for him but a pair of arms, this time a strong set, prevented her from doing so. She realized that her self-claiming that her self-claiming husband for hugging her like he was clinging on to her for his dear life.

"Waaaa…. Let me go…. You perverted alien" she screamed and then put her hands on her mouth. "I-I am so so-sorry. It-it just slipped out of my mouth."

Takumi's eyes widened at the word ' _alien'._ Then his eyes went on a desperately-trying-to-apologise-from-the-depths-of-the-heart Misaki and he chuckled again.

"Don't worry. I have heard it plenty of times before. So many times that it's practically my second name now." He ended it with a soft smile. "Like before…" he muttered to himself.

"Yosh! Everything will be fine! Like Suzuna said, I will surely remember everything. I will try my best so don't worry. "Misaki said in an indomitable tone. Her eyes lit up with determination. He gave her a warm smile and she replied with a rosy blush. For others to see it was just a smile and blush thing but for Takumi it was a way of speaking with his Misaki. It was her way to say 'yes, I know.'

"Now, if you both are done acting all lovey-dovey, can I get my mom back, Mr Dad?" Yui asked with a slight authority in his voice.

"If I say no, what will you do?" takumi asked.

Yui paused. Takumi thought he won. But the young Usui was not ready for an easy defeat, was he? After all he was the son of a former demon president and an outer-space alien.

He smirked "Then, I won't tell you about HER." Yui emphasized on the word her…..

"Who?!" Takumi nearly yelped. The fish is successfully being caught in the bait. Somehow his father was really anxious about his son's girlfriend and that was a sensitive topic (even though Yui was hardly 10).

"If you let mom go, I will tell you, 'okay? Fair deal, isn't it?"

"Aren't you a bit too smart for your age? Act like a kid once in a while, will you?" takumi questioned letting go Misaki.

"Aren't you a bit too childish for you age? Act like a father to a 9-year old once in a while, will you?" Yui retorted taking a step closer to his mom.

"Stop it the two of you! Are they always like this?" Misaki looked at her sister.

"Except while they are sleeping or not seeing each other, they are like this only. About 90%of the time, yes, they are." Suzuna replied in her monotone voice.

"How troublesome…." She muttered.

Just then the doorbell rang once again.

"They are here!" Yui exclaimed and ran off to open the door.

"Who?" Misaki asked takumi

"You will see. Listen Misaki, when they all tell you about the past things ask the any questions you would like. If your head hurts tell me immediately. Without any delay, okay?" he told her the instructions once again like before and took her towards the room.

The room was practically full now. Various people had taken their seats at various places. Some on the couch, some on the chairs of the dining table and someone was sitting on the large gunny bag.

They all were smiling at her. She smiled back a bit unsure.

"Thank you for coming guys" takumi said. _'this is going to be another long day!'_ he thought.

"So shall we begin?" he asked to particularly no one but everyone replied with a yes.

' _Let's bring her back real quick'_ was what everyone was thinking.

* * *

 **A/N :**

 **So this is it. This is the first chapter. Please do review. Critics are welcome. I vow to sincerely reply to all the PM'S (If any!)**

 ***sniffs* still can't get a hold on myself. I am so glad that I'm at last writing a fan fiction of my own.**

 **WOW. I'm on the seventh heaven right now…. 1957 word in the first chap itself. I'm so proud of myself.**

 **Well that's enough aggravating around for today.**

 **Do come back for more and keep checking my account for any new news or update.**

 **Till then see ya people and take care. Love you all. *muaaaah***


	2. Chapter 2: Lets bring her back

**BLANK PAGES OF MY LIFE**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I sadly don't own any of Maid sama. T_T**

* * *

 **Im sooooooo sorry my perverted aliens. Due so much happening to me i could not update for soooo long. I feel sooo guilty. I'm so so so so so so sorry!**

Replies to your Reviews:

EPICEST OF EPIC : thank you so much. I read both your stories and i love them.

nicole123mb : im sorry for such a late update.

seirra 1567 : thank you so much! all my friends who read this also love the Takumi-Yui moment.

* * *

 **Previously**

"So shall we begin?" he asked to particularly no one but everyone replied with a yes.

' _Let's bring her back real quick'_ was what everyone was thinking.

 **Chapter 2: Let's bring her back.**

Misaki sat on a chair in front of the people who had suddenly entered _HER_ house. As soon as they had entered the house had somehow scattered all over the oh-so-very-large living room. Some had entered the kitchen gathering stuff and blabbering off about random things. It was getting hard for the confused Misa to grasp the happening. She searched around for Takumi…

'Wait! Why am I looking for him? How embarrassing! Get hold of yourself misa.'

She looked around and searched for Yui. He as sitting on the couch beside a really cute girl. She had blonde hair and deep black eyes. 'What a rare combination!' she thought. When the girl laughed Misaki noticed that she had fangs. Though all of her features were oddly combined she looked amazingly beautiful.

"Her name is Mikoto Igarashi." A sudden voice near her ears startles Misaki. She turns to her right to find her husband sitting beside her on another chair.

"Oh….. Wait a minute! Did you read my mind or something? You surely are weird!" she turned red and looked bemused.

Takumi chuckled and said, "You just make it obvious. You were staring at her."

"Was I!? I'm sorry!" she panicked.

"Yui-kun really loves her company. They both have known each other since they were born. Well, their birthdays are only 2 weeks apart though. Yui is the older one among the two."

"Really?"

"Yup. Every time when either of the parents are busy, they keep each other company. They have an awesome bond between each other." Misaki watched takumi give a soft smile in the direction of the kids who were discussing something earnestly. But in an instance the smile was replaced by a kind-of-wicked smirk and he winked at Misaki and said,

"And I also know that Yui-kun and Miko-chan are going to end up together!"

 _ **SMACK.**_ "Don't go about saying nonsensical things as you wish!" Misaki said giving her deadly demon-aura. "Even if I don't remember everything does not mean I will let you speak as you wish!"

She got up and walked towards Yui and Miko.

"Some things really don't change." Takumi murmured. Then standing up he said or rather announced in front of everyone,

"Okay guys, should we start with-" He was in the middle of saying something when a pink haired girl shoved him away and jumped on Misaki and gave her a breath-choking hug.

"Misaki! I missed you so much! You know how long has it been since I saw you in person? Kyaa! You look gorgeous as ever! Tell me you secret, Misa! And you know Naoto-kun here in my womb is 6 months old now and-"

"Sakura wait! You will kill her at this pace." A red-eyed boy pulled her back.

"Kuuga-kun but I am meeting her after such a long time" the Sakura-girl started protesting,"And it's all your fault!" saying this she started crying. "I'm crying now and I won't even look cute! Waaaa!"

"What did you do this time?" Takumi asked Kuuga with his lopsided grin.

"I'm not sure myself and she is not willing to tell me! Women are really impossible when they are pregnant."

Misaki started panicking when she saw the girl cry and unconsciously patted her head. Sakura looked at her best friend with upturned eyes like a little puppy.

"You really are cute! ...umm… Sakura-san?" Misaki said, her voice unsure as to what she should call her exactly.

"Call me Sakura, Misaki! I'm your best friend, along with Shizuko-san here." She said pointing towards a girl with glasses. She had a rather thin body and long black hair tied in a high ponytail. Misaki could not see the colour of her eyes because of the glasses that clouded like deliberately hiding them from others. She had a secretive aura around her.

"My name is Shizuko. How do you feel Misaki-san? Do you remember me?" she asked getting straight to the point.

Misaki smiled warmly and nodded in affirmation. Shizuko felt like a mother worrying about her child. After small and to-the-point questions about health and memory they all were back to their everyday talks.

Takumi sighed, knowing fully that these casual talks were just a reason to delay the hardest work. _Reminding Misaki about everything_. "Guys even if you pretend to be casually changing topics, I am well aware this is on purpose. So stop everything and start with the work for goodness sake! You can't fool me people!"

"Well then, now that the cover I s blown we can't do anything, can we?" a man with blonde hair and golden eyes said getting up from his seat. Misaki noticed that he had fangs just like Mikoto; so she guessed that he was her father.

"Yes, she is his daughter." Takumi said. Misaki again wondered if actually made it that obvious for him to guess what she was thinking or was this his trait as an outer-space alien?

"Misaki you sure do remember me right? I'm Tora Igarashi. Your special friend." He said sitting close to Misaki and taking her hands in his, he kissed her knuckles lightly and smiled in such a way that his fangs were visible. His eyes were charming and Misaki blushed a shade of red in return.

Takumi in return placed his hands on Tora's mouth pushing him away.

"Dad, for goodness sake, stop making moves on others wives, you former playboy!? You are married to a very gorgeous lady and you have two children, if you remember, you damn idiot!?" Mikoto snapped behind him glaring deadly daggers into her father's face.

That sent shivers up the spine of Tora, Kuuga and Takumi.

"Wow" Takumi and Kuuga said almost together with wide eyes.

"Yaa… okay, I understand your highness." Tora said making an 'I'm sorry' face, letting go off Misaki's hand and getting up from his place "she is going to be the only girl who manages to speak to me in this way and terrify me" he whispered as he walked past the two men toward far end of the room.

Tora slowly walked back to his wife, Chiyo Igarashi, a stunning beauty with shimmering black eyes and ivory black hair that ran down till her waist. They were straight with a beautiful natural shine to them.

When their eyes met, Chiyo gave a warm smile to her. Misaki was flabbergasted by how beautiful she looked but nevertheless returned her smile.

"Okay." Takumi got up and rubbed his palms together, "Whose turn is it today? If I remember, Shizuko-san was the one during the last round. So this time it would be…"

"Meeeee" Sakura said cheerfully. Everyone turned their heads toward the pink haired girl and stared at her for 5 seconds while she was smiling about in her own dreamland. And then …..hell broke loose.

Misaki saw as everyone scrambled from their place shouting various things. Even the kids looked terrified. Misa could hear different things like 'no', 'what?!', 'how?', or 'get tissue, damn it!'

With all the noises around, Sakura kept smiling for some time looking around until…..

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Everyone when rigid and halted in their place. Sakura calmed herself down and began speaking looking directly at Misaki in her eyes

"This happened three years ago. That day was the worst day for all of us. And most awful for Takumi-kun."

Everyone settled down taking various seats. Takumi and Sakura sat beside on either side Misaki while Yui and Mikoto sat in front of her on the ground.

Sakura took Misaki's hand and gave her sad smile. "It was awful for all of us," she paused looking over at Yui, "because it was Yuichiro's birthday that day, Misa."

* * *

 **A/N: this is it for now. plzzzzzzzz Review, rate and recommend. im really looking forward to your reviews. plzz tell me about the grammatical errors {IN THE PM} .**


End file.
